Final Ep.: Flap Your Wings! Aviators!
is the fifty-first and final episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the controversial conclusion to Jetman's four-episode endgame. Synopsis As Radiguet ascends to an unstoppable final form, the Jetman must figure how to finally defeat him in order to end the interdimensional threat forever! Plot Transforming into Raguem after the ground battle defeat, Radiguet states this is his true self and that no matter what the Jetman do, they won't be able to defeat him. Ryu immediately summons Jet Icarus as the giant mecha faces off against the giant in the dark of the night; Ryu declaring this the final battle for the fate of the Earth. Bringing out the Icarus Axe, the team attack the Radigan head on the giant but is stopped before being attacked by the giant. Gai admits that nothing works on it just like last time as Raguem fires a beam at them. The team transform Jet Icarus into Icarus Hakan and attempt to use Jet Phoenix but is stopped, forcing them back into Jet Icarus. Raguem spits out it's tongue and drags the giant back to it, biting down on it's left shoulder and forcing the team to untransform before knocking them down. However before it can go fro the kill, Jet Garuda appears with Odagari joining them, making the two mecha fuse into Great Icarus. The combined mecha is soon lashed at by Raguem's tongue, grabbing it once again by the neck and throwing it around before grabbing it's head and attempting to rip it off. Odagari immediately summons Tetraboy, who punches it in the back at a site of a wound, making him scream out and let Great Icarus go. Wondering what's happening, Ako discovers the wound on Radiguet's back, Ryu realizing it as the wound where Rie stabbed Radiguet, making Ryu realize it as hers and Odagari realize that the wound got bigger when Radiguet turned into Raguem. Ordering the team to focus the attack on the wound, Ryu punches Great Icarus in the back alongside Tetraboy surrounding it, confusing the giant. Radiguet soon summons the Vylock mothership, which immediately fuses with Raguem leading to Radiguet claiming the team is digging their own graves and his sacred body is now invincible. Using the new beam attachments from the Vylock, Raguem shoots Great Icarus again as Tetraboy tries to attack it, falling before Raguem grabs it and slices the smaller robot down. Gai declares he isn't going down like this and tells Ryu to use the Bird Maser, but the upgraded Raguem puts up a shield that blocks the attack, causing more worry as Radiguet laughs. Odagari declares they have to destroy the Vylock armor and attack Raguem's wound as the only way to win. Seeing this, Ryu states they have to separate Great Icarus and to leave the tactics to him, leading to the two mecha to unfuse. With Ryu alone in Jet Garuda, Raguem stirs a storm of wind and rocks, hitting Jet Icarus and knocking off it's left arm making it fall. Jet Garuda hits the head attachment in the confusion, knocking the Vylock defenses off the giant. With the opening, Jet Garuda grabs Radiguet from front and turns it around, telling the others to use the Birdonic Saber on it to stab the wound; but Odagari fears that the attack will hit him as well. Ryu tells them to not worry about it. As the team worries, Ryu tells Gai to go through with it; that all mankind and their future depends on this move. Understanding, Gai tells Ryu his life is in his hands as he summons the Birdonic Saber and stabs both Raguem and Jet Garuda, causing Radiguet to scream. As he bleeds from his mouth, Radiguet's head thinks if they've really defeated him but that his soul will continue to haunt them from the Reverse Dimension as the giant falls and explodes with Jet Garuda, causing the others to yell for Ryu. As the battle ends, Red Hawk falls out of the mecha as the team searches for him in the rocky waters nearby. Ryu's body, transformed for the final attack, untransforms as Kaori finally finds him, crying as he sees the others appear before him. Gai tells Ryu to go to hell as Ryu asks if they've won, with the team confirming their victory. Looking out, Ryu sees Radiguet's helmet on the rocks fall to the ground as he staggers up. Kaori declares that it's all over, but Odagari states that this is actually the beginning of all mankind's peaceful future as the team stares out at the wreckage of the mechas on the beach in the midst of a sunrise. Three Years Later... On a farm, Raita is working when his wife, Satsuki, shows up with lunch: rice balls. Raita commends Satsuki's cooking as he gets a phone call from the ATV television network as Ako reintroduces herself to her former teammate. She asks Raita if he knows what's going on with Kaori; he states he was shocked, as does Ako as her manager appears telling her it's time to reveal her new song; forcing her to finish her conversation saying they need to meet up again and hanging up. A while later at a church, Ako, Raita and Satsuki attend to Kaori in a wedding dress as Ako declares Kaori beautiful and that she's jealous of what she's doing and Kaori commends the comment. Odagari appears in the room telling Kaori that it's time as she heads into the chapel with her former commander walking her down the aisle with Ryu by her side. In the seats, Raita wonders what Gai is doing being late to the wedding; Ako complains that he doesn't know why Gai can't be on time. At a florist, Gai is buying flowers stating that it's a joyous day that his friends are getting married. Suddenly, a pickpocket appears and steals a woman's wallet, forcing Gai to pursue after him, chasing him down into the streets. Gai finally catches up to him and knocks him down, hitting him with a shoe telling him it's a joyous day for him and that this guy shouldn't ruin it for him. However without warning, the pickpocket pulls out a knife and charges at Gai, stabbing him in the stomach as he struggles and throws him back to the ground before falling and dropping his flowers; the pickpocket, mortified that he had actually stabbed someone, runs off. Back at the church, Ryu and Kaori are exchanging vows, accepting each other as Gai staggers trying to walk to the church. The ceremony ends and the duo celebrate with the other guests as Ryu sees Gai leaning on a nearby bench. Ryu commends Gai for showing up and he acknowledges; Ryu asks if there's anything wrong and he doesn't look well and prepares to get someone but Gai stops him telling him not to worry and he just has a hangover. Staring up, Gai states the sky is blinding him in it's beauty as Ryu commends that they were protecting the blue sky. Ako decides to take a picture of Ryu and Gai together, the former teammates posing as Raita tells them to come over. Gai thanks Ryu as his teammate acknowledges it. Everyone else runs to take another picture but Ako wonders where Gai is; with Ryu stating that he's very tired now and should be left alone. Kaori turns towards Gai, who acknowledges her, making her smile and the wedding party runs along. Everyone continues to enjoy themselves with the wedding as Gai smokes one last cigarette before falling down, dying after seeing his friends one last time. As Ryu turns around once more, he sees the spirit of Rie, bowing her head as she walks by. Seeing and smiling at her, everyone runs along as the camera pans up one last time to the blue sky. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Preacher: *Criminal: *Flower Shop Clerk: *Satsuki: *Ako's Manager: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 8.3% *With this the last Jetman episode and prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. movie", this is the last time the Jetman would appear together outside archival footage or footage of the team together such as in the short film Super Sentai World and the Legend War of Gokaiger. **Tomihisa Naruse (Raita Ooishi) will portray the "second form" of key ally Kameo (human form of Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen) in Dairanger **Rika Kishida (Kaori Rokumeikan) will appear in episode 9 of Kakuranger **Kotaro Tanaka (Ryu Tendo) will appear in footage in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **Sayuri Uchida (Ako Hayasaka) will guest in Quest 06 of Gaoranger **Toshihide Wakamatsu (Gai Yuki) will reappear as Gai in episode 28 of Gokaiger, where his final fate after the series' enigmatic epilogue is revealed. ***Wakamatsu's cameo in this episode is the only one of the four "Super Sentai World" teams to have one episode; the three others who both appeared in that special and in Gokaiger (Remi Hoshikawa, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi & Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star) all appear twice. *Mikiko Miki (Commander Aya Odagiri) will next appear as the mother of Kou of the Howling New Star in Dairanger *This being the last episode, it has a different ending while the end theme is the same. The clips shown reflected the Jetmen over the series as opposed to the clips used in the regular ending **The final scene of the ending is also the eyecatch used for the series. *Gai is the first Sentai hero to die without a reason (in previous Sentai series, the reason of the death was usually the actor leaving the show). This is followed by Burai, who dies because the producers of Super Sentai wanted to teach children that even heroes can die. *Two of the suit actors appear in acting roles in this final episode: **Kazuo Nibori portrayed a preacher; this was his final episode as a suit actor, after having portrayed 14 of the first 15 Red Rangers once (including Red Hawk this season) **Naoki Oofuji portrays the criminal who ultimately kills Gai; coincidentally Oofuji was Black Condor's suit actor. *A trailer for the succeeding series, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger as well as a 'next time' trailer for it's first episode, was shown at the end of this episode. **This was the last Super Sentai episode that wasn't adapted into Power Rangers until ToQger . *Since the Sentai series had ended, Toshihide Wakamatsu who portrays Gai Yuki is revealed as one of the two guest Sentai actors alongside Ei Hamura who portrays Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star from Gosei Sentai Dairanger to join up with the returning guest host, Ryousuke Kaizu from Hikari Sentai Maskman, Kenta Satou from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Michiko Makino from Choudenshi Bioman and Kei Shindachiya from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in the charity event, Toku Spirits 2017. He is also the representative for Choujin Sentai Jetman. **Interestingly, Rika Kishida who portrays Kaori Rokumeikan is also to be included as one of the new guest hosts along with Toshihide Wakamatsu and Ei Hamura making both White Swan and Black Condor serving as representatives of the same Sentai series. But she cannot join the 2017 charity event due to conflict schedules and is yet to become the guest host in the next upcoming charity event. *Gai's death, the final death of the series, occurs on the same bench where the first on-screen death occurs in the opening episode, when a man is eaten by the Dimensional Bug Mother. (not counting Rie Aoi, who was presumed dead at the time) DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode